


Coffee, Cookies, and Contentment

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Aidan-verse 5: The random bits and pieces [17]
Category: Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), Teachers and students, thou shalt not cross Connor MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: Lacroix always has to push.  That doesn't mean Marc's going to respond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Seferin. Sorry I didn't manage to work in Nick Knight!

Feet up on Connor's coffee table, oversized mug of coffee _mit schlag_ cradled in his rapidly-warming hands, and a plate of triple ginger cookies on his lap, Marc Scipio leaned back, closed his eyes and inhaled contentment, caffeine, and cookies.

He didn't bother to open his eyes when weight landed on the couch next to him, just said, "Touch my cookies and draw back a bleeding stump. I have earned these cookies with holes in my hide and three hours of work for Connor."

"Your instincts need work," purred a worrying voice.

Marc still didn't give a damn. "Nope. I'm in Connor MacLeod's house during the Pax Hibernium."

"Do you mean to grow older, boy?"

Marc sipped from his mug and added, "You can't have the coffee either. Look. If you're half as old as I think you are, then you are thirty times my age. If you're still enjoying life so much you haven't let anyone or anything kill you yet? You're not gonna piss off Connor in his own house. So, no thanks. I'm doing just fine."

Lucien Lacroix actually laughed. 

Marc opened his eyes to check but yes, he really was. Huh. "Anything else?"

"I had meant to see how you were coming along, but I think perhaps you do well enough."

Marc shrugged. "Nah. I still have plenty to learn."

Lacroix chuckled. "Yes, you have the beginning of wisdom. Enjoy your coffee, Marce, and meet your namesake sometime soon."

Marc blinked but the man was gone already. "Namesake?" Marc tried to wrap his mind around that, eyebrows heading towards his hairline. "Namesake. Pretty sure that'd be news to Mama." He shook his head and attacked his cookies; he figured he had maybe twenty minutes at most before something else needed to be done by spare hands or another tall person.

But he made a mental note to meet Marcus Constantine anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and the recipe for the cookies can be found [**here**](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/triple-ginger-cookies-356326).


End file.
